


Bonds Not Of Blood, But Of Care

by RedQueen117



Series: Memories Like Ashes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Althernate timeline where Isaiah's dads also adopt Dylan, Bear Hunter, Frog Dustin, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitty Noah, Memories Like Ashes, Undertale Multiverse AU, Wolf Keith, for personal reasons, ghost au, ghosts turn into physical animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: An alternate timeline where Isaiah's dads also adopt Dylan, and by extent all the ghosts that follow him.Brothers will be there for each other, no matter what their day throws at them.
Relationships: Isaiah Comet & Dylan Ashwood
Series: Memories Like Ashes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895905
Kudos: 1





	Bonds Not Of Blood, But Of Care

Isaiah was… not feeling great. His chest hurt, and any time someone would even look at him wrong he felt like he was going to burst into tears.

The second he walked through the door, it felt like a dam broke. He half fell against the wall, trying desperately to stifle the sobs that were suddenly shaking him. He curled in on himself, scrubbing desperately at his eyes as he fought back each wave of hot tears.

“Wh- what’s happening??”

A tiny meow broke Isaiah out of his daze, and he looked down to see Noah siting a few feet away, staring hard at him.

Another meow.

Isaiah sniffled and let out a weak chuckle. “I dunno what’s up with me either. Today has just been… not great I guess.”

Noah rolled his eyes, and turned around to stalk off as cats are wont to do.

Isaiah sighed, and buried his head in his arms again. Thankfully, it seemed that the waterworks were over, although now a deep exhaustion was starting to creep in in its wake.

Something nudged him.

Isaiah ignored it.

A whine. 

Isaiah looked up. There was a whole ass wolf sitting next to him, with Noah perched on it’s head and looking very pleased with himself.

Isaiah squinted.

“Keith?”

The wolf yipped, and nudged Isaiah’s cheek.

Isaiah looked up at Noah in confusion.

“What? Why is Keith-”

Movement from his other side had Isaiah whipping around to stare at the huge fucking bear that had just layed down next to him.

_ “Hunter?!? _ Noah what is going on??”

Before Noah could respond (Meowing or otherwise) Dylan walked out of the kitchen carrying a loudly croaking Dustin.

“Noah seriously, keep a damn leash on your boyfri- oh.”

Once he spotted Isaiah, Dylan stopped complaining and just sat down on the floor next to him, placing Dustin gently on Hunter’s head.

“Bad day?”

Isaiah shrugged. “I guess. But…” he looked around at the various ghostly animals that were snuggled up around him and laughed a small bit, “it’s better now. Thanks to your actual brother.”

Dylan rolled his eyes and dragged Isaiah towards him for a tight hug. “You’re our actual brother too, Noah wouldn’t have done this for just anyone you know.”

Isaiah could feel the tears building up again, and laughed wetly as Noah jumped on him and began aggressively grooming his wild hair.

“Yeah. I love you guys.”

Various sounds of agreement came from the animals as Dylan replied, “We love you too, try not to forget that, okay?”

Isaiah nodded sleepily. “Yeah, I… I won’t. ‘S too ‘mportant”

Dylan smiled softly as his adopted brother fell asleep on him.

“Yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Memories Like Ashes Uni/Multiverse!
> 
> This is something me and a couple other wonderfully talented people have been working on for the past couple months, and I'm excited to start sharing what I've made for this story here!
> 
> While the main bulk of the story is on our ask blog over at https://memories-like-ashes.tumblr.com/ , I will be posting short snippets about the ghost crew over here as well! (It's probably mostly gonna be angst, fair warning)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
